This invention relates in general to imaging and more specifically to a new migration imaging system.
There has recently been developed a migration imaging system capable of producing high quality images of high density, continuous tone and high resolution wherein migration material is caused to imagewise migrate in depth in a softenable layer, in some embodiments to deposit in image configuration on a substrate. This system is described in detail, with references to related applications, in copending application Ser. No. 725,676, filed May 1, 1968 now abandoned.
This imagewise migration in depth imaging system, while extremely advantageous in terms of simplicity and the high quality of the resulting images, does generally employ, in many of its modes, a charging step or an electrostatic latent image and an electrically insulating softenable layer and a photoconductive migration layer.